


Today Is The First Day of Forever

by Bittodeath



Series: BoKuroo Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Kissing, Kuroo has a slight breakdown, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Supportive mom, Surprise Kissing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Watching Someone Sleep, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Kuroo knows his feelings for Bokuto go beyond friendship. It's distracting him.So Bokuto takes this opportunity to sweep him off his feet.





	

Jogging together on Saturday mornings before practice was a sacred habit Bokuto and Kuroo had, and nothing would ever break that. They followed the same course every Saturday. It was a calm moment, one when they were together but didn’t need to talk. A part of Kuroo was glad they didn’t have talk, because his mind was a mess. He had been having these strange feelings – okay the dreams had disturbed him too – for a little while, and he didn’t know what to do with them. Bokuto was stupidly nice and attractive, and funny too. He was an easily lovable guy, but Kuroo knew these feelings he had went beyond a friendship – even one as strong as their own.

He was so caught in his thoughts he didn’t remember that rock he usually avoided easily. He stumbled on it, trying to regain his balance before crashing to the ground. He stared at his own limbs stupidly for a few seconds, before Bokuto rushed to his side.

“Shit bro you alright?” he asked immediately, kneeling beside him before wincing. “Ouch no you’re not.”

The pain started to settle in – nothing too bad, but still. He had scratched his knees and palms, and it seemed his face.

“The train station isn’t far from here, we should be able to get you to my house so I can take care of that.”  
“But-”  
“You’re not going to morning practice like that”, Bokuto stated. “Let me text Akaashi that I’ll be late and we’re going.”

Bokuto was right, he knew that, still… His friend sent a text before turning back to him and helping him up. Kuroo winced, a cry of pain strangled in his throat when he put his left foot down, leaning immediately against Bokuto.

“What is it? Where does it hurt?”

Kuroo looked down: his ankle was all scratched and red, and he had no doubt it would swell in no time.

“I think I sprained my ankle.”  
“Shit”, Bokuto cursed. “Hold on”, he finally said, putting his arm under his knees and back before lifting him up.  
“Bo?!”  
“I’ll carry you”, Bokuto said with a grin, “you’re not _that_ heavy.”

Kuroo opened his mind to protest that at least a piggy-back ride would be less weird, but then he realized he was sprawled in Bokuto’s strong arms and definitely getting a boner at how close he was and _that_ would be embarrassing if Bokuto agreed to a piggy-back ride. He nodded sullenly and looped his arms around Bokuto’s neck.

It didn’t take long before he had to stifle a giggle.

“What is it?” Bokuto asked.  
“I kinda feel like a princess”, he said. “Oh my strong prince what would I be without you?”  
“S-Shut up!” Bokuto replied, and shit, his cheeks and ears had flamed red and it was _cute_. “And stop wiggling like that!”

Kuroo snickered but did his best to keep still as they approached the train station. Luckily, they didn’t have to wait too long to get in, and Bokuto carried him in quite easily. He put it down on a seat and kneeled before him to take a look at his ankle, making him blush bright.

“Bokuto”, he hissed, “people are staring.”  
“What for?” Bokuto asked, looking up.

He then seemed to realize the position he was in, accidentally facing his best friend’s crotch, and blushed as he let out a “oh” of comprehension. He stood up and sat beside him before taking out his phone to explain to Akaashi why he was going to be late. The ride didn’t last long and soon, Kuroo was back in Bokuto’s arms, blushing and laughing at how people stared at them as they made their way through the crowd. They stared a lot less once they had arrived in Bokuto’s neighbourhood – there, people were used to the two friends’ antics.

Bokuto’s parents were at work and the house was empty when they entered. Bokuto toed off his shoes, Kuroo’s falling to the floor with a thud, before he carried him to the bathroom.

“You know I could have walked this distance”, Kuroo said when Bokuto sat him down on a stool as he rummaged through the bathroom to find the pharmacy kit.  
“I’m not letting you walk on a sprained ankle”, Bokuto cut him off, finally taking out the box. “Okay now don’t move, I’ll start with your ankle.”

He took off Kuroo’s sock, throwing it into the laundry basket, and disinfected the large scratched patch of skin on his foot, applying another product to soothe him before bandaging it.

“That’s how socks lose their mates”, Kuroo said.

Bokuto snickered as he verified everything, and Kuroo tried not to shiver as his hands lightly brushed against his legs. Bokuto took another cotton and disinfected his knees, before taking some gauze more.

“Are you serious Bo, gauze on something like this? It’s barely scratched!”  
“Stop complaining”, Bokuto grumbled as he finished taking care of his knees. “Show me your hands.”

Bokuto tutted as he watched the damage – playing volleyball would be difficult with his hands like this. He disinfected them as well and was about to wrap them in gauze as well when Kuroo pulled his hands away.

“That’s too much, Bo”, he said. “Just cut a piece of cotton to put on my palms, or I won’t be able to do a single thing.” He smirked. “I doubt Kenma would spoon-feed me and I’d die of hunger.”  
“I would”, Bokuto retorted, and his voice had been so soft that for a moment, Kuroo doubted he had really heard it. He then took care of the scratch on his face, and Bokuto’s fingers felt warm against his chin as he held his head steady.  
“Thank you”, Kuroo murmured.  
“I’ll get you an ice pack for your foot.”  
“But-”  
“It’s too late for practice now anyway”, Bokuto said. “Just call your mom to pick you up this evening after work and stay here today. I’ll cook us something.”  
“But-”  
“Kuroo”, Bokuto said, turning to look at him, and he looked unusually serious, even… _angered?_ “Don’t think for a second I didn’t see what you’re doing to yourself. Your eyes are getting so black soon you’ll look like a panda. I know you’ve got tons of responsibilities, studies and all, but you’re digging your own grave and I won’t let you.”  
“You-”  
“Today you’re staying here and you relax. No studying, no captaincy, no lab experiences.” Bokuto frowned. “You’ve been out of it for weeks now and it can’t go on any longer.”

As Bokuto talked, Kuroo felt all the accumulated exhaustion and anxiety wash over him, his feelings getting out of hand, and tears fell from his eyes.

“Shit”, he mumbled, wiping them away immediately. “I’m sorry Bo I just-”  
“Take your time, I’ll come back in a few minutes.”

When Bokuto came back, Kuroo had put his ideas and emotions back in order. He felt exhausted, but much better – except his ankle, but that was a different matter.

“I’ve called your mom”, Bokuto said, “she said it’s okay, and you can stay the night. And I ordered take-out.”

Kuroo bubbled a laugh:

“You can’t cook for shit”, he said, “but you’re the most amazing friend. Thank you so much, Bo.”

Bokuto beamed and picked him up, and Kuroo automatically looped his legs around his waist.

“What are you doing?”  
“Taking you to the couch”, Bokuto answered, effectively taking him to the living-room and placing his ankle carefully against a pack of frozen peas. “Don’t look at me like that”, he laughed, “my parents keep this bag of peas for this sole purpose.”

He grabbed a blanket and threw it over him.

“Mind if I go take a quick shower?”  
“Go on”, Kuroo said. “At least one of us will not be disgusting.”

Bokuto laughed and disappeared in the bathroom once more, leaving Kuroo alone with his thoughts and fluttering heart. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and finally decided to see if the internet had some advice to give him – he couldn’t ask Kenma, because first it’d be embarrassing, and second Kenma didn’t know a thing about feelings. His eyes widened as understanding downed on him. _So I am in love with Bokuto?_

Said Bokuto chose this moment to exit the bathroom naked to the waist, with only a ragged pair of light-grey sweatpants on. He finished hand-drying his hair and plopped down on the couch before looking at him.

“So”, he started, “will you tell me what’s wrong with you or do I have to tickle an answer out of you?”

Kuroo’s mouth went dry at both the idea of confessing and the idea of Bokuto’s hands on him. Stubbornly, he looked away.

“I can’t.”  
“Kuroo”, Bokuto said, his voice threatening.  
“You will hate me!”  
“What?! No, I would never and you know that!”

Kuroo turned his head again to look at him, a defiant expression in his eyes.

“Yeah?”

He pushed into Bokuto’s space and pressed their lips together. To his surprise, Bokuto didn’t pull away – no, he grabbed his head and kissed him back, slowly pushing him into the couch as he assaulted his lips. His breathing was ragged when he pulled away, but Bokuto’s eyes were staring at him with something akin to wonder in them.

“Never”, he whispered. “I love you, Kuroo. Have been for a while now.”  
“Y-You… _What?”_  
“You, my dear, are dumb”, Bokuto said, flicking his forehead. “You’ve been my best friend for a while and yeah I’ve fallen in love with you. Will you be my boyfriend?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened.

“Yes!” he cried out, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing tightly, “a hundred times yes!”  
“Good”, Bokuto laughed, “now kiss me silly.”

And he did. God he did. He kissed Bokuto until his lips felt raw and painful, only stopping because someone had knocked at the door – their lunch was there. The delivery guy eyed Bokuto suspiciously when he answered the door, but Bokuto was simply beaming, even louder than usual. He went back to the couch and in no time, the food had disappeared. Bokuto smiled softly when Kuroo settled against him after they put on a movie, until Kuroo was sleeping soundly with his head in his lap, curled up on the couch with Bokuto’s hand threading his hair and covers wrapped around him. He looked peaceful, sleeping like this, and Bokuto was glad his now boyfriend finally got to take some well-deserved sleep.

He put his forefinger on his lips as soon as his mother got back home; Kuroo was still sleeping, warm and comforting. She silently walked closer, crouching beside them and putting a hand to Kuroo’s forehead. She nodded, satisfied, and ruffled her son’s hair. She had seen how fondly Bokuto looked at Kuroo – it was nothing new, but he seemed to be more earnest about it.

“How long as he been sleeping?” she whispered.  
“Three hours”, Bokuto answered.  
“Wake him up, then, or he won’t be able to get any sleep tonight and it won’t be good.”

Bokuto nodded, he knew his mother was right but waking up Kuroo when he was sleeping like this was difficult. Very difficult. Gently, he brushed his hand against his cheek.

“Kuroo”, he called softly, “time to wake up.”

Kuroo groaned and shifted, but didn’t wake up. Bokuto looked around: his mother was nowhere to be seen. Swiftly, he bent and pecked his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Wake up princess”, he whispered in his ear.

A small smile tugged at Kuroo’s lips and his eyes opened slowly, meeting his with a gentle gleam to them. Gently, he pressed their foreheads together, before Bokuto helped him to sit up. In a matter of seconds, he was cuddling against him and Bokuto wound his arms around him, nose buried in his air.

“Getting very handsy today boys”, Bokuto’s mother said when she came back.

Bokuto immediately tensed and felt Kuroo do the same.

“Well, I knew it would happen someday”, she added with a shrug. “You two have been in love for so long.”

They nearly fell from the couch at this statement, watching her with their eyes wide. She only chuckled at their expression.

“What, you thought I wouldn’t know? I’m hurt Kou”, she said. “I’ll go prepare dinner, you should check on Kuroo’s ankle in the meantime.”

Kuroo and Bokuto exchanged a gaze, before grinning widely, fingers threading together. Kuroo couldn’t help his shriek when Bokuto lifted him up in his arms bridal-style, making him laugh.

“Please just keep on carrying me like that”, Kuroo said with a laugh.  
“Your desires are my orders, princess”, Bokuto answered.

A blush creeped on Kuroo’s face at the pet-name. Today was probably one of the best days of his life.


End file.
